A journey to France Part I
by JenM
Summary: The long-awaited continuation of „The perfect Christmas“


A journey to Paris (Part I)  
  
Summary: The long-awaited continuation of my story "The perfect Christmas".... the first two chapters are at the same time, but the following ones are two month later.... This is the first part of it and I hope you enjoy it.... The other part will follow in a few time...I promise...(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe anything of Dark Angel (unfortunately)  
  
Paring: M/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
EPILOUGE  
  
"Maybe we should drive back.", Max said as she stopped the kiss. "Maybe.", Logan said, smiled and started to kiss her again. At least they stood there for ten minutes, till Max took Logans hand and leaded him to the car, without stopping to kiss him. She felt so hot emotions that she decided to stop it for good. "Logan! Maybe we should drive back. And I took the motorcycle." "Why? You can drive with my car and we put in the motorcycle." "No I think I need some coldness for my head and you too.", Max said and gave him a friendly look. "Alright.", Logan said and went over to his car. Max sat on her bike and watched Logan as he drove away. She felt happy but she want to have more time to begin this slowly not such quick like the other times with Eric or someone else. This could get real and she don't wanted to mess it up.  
  
Why she didn't want to stay with him? Logan couldn't understand, she had tell him that she loved him and that was all? Maybe she had said that only to don't lost him to be sure that he continue his work on the search of the X5's and that's it. He was really angry about her decision to drove back alone, he loved her and he wanted to spend the time with her. What was her mind?  
  
CHAPTER 1 - What do you want Max?  
  
As Max arrived at the Fogle Towers she couldn't see Logans car. She went to the stairways and walked up to Logans apartment. She knocked but nothing happened and no one answered. "Logan? Are you in there?", she asked. Two minutes later she had opened the door and had took a look inside but there was no sign of life. She turned up the lights and decided to eat an apple and to wait.  
  
Twenty minutes later she decided to call Logan and to ask when he will arrive. She took his phone and called his mobile number. "Hello?", Logan asked. "It's me Max." "Hi.", he said angrily. "Uhm... I'm just call.... where are you I've been waited in your apartment for over an half hour and ..." "I have to do some stuff. Uhm... you can go home it'll take some time and I call you tomorrow." "Okay ... good." "Bye Max." "By.... Logan ." She wanted to say something else but he had hang up. As she repeated the call she recognized that he was in a bad mood, but why? She had said him that she love him finally and he has to be in a good mood, maybe it was because of her decision to drive back alone, but it seemed as he had understand her feelings. Max decided to wait even tough it'll take two days, she wanted to know why Logan was in such a bad mood.  
  
Finally it tooks three hours till Logan arrived. As Logan saw the lights in his apartment he was a little bit scared but as he opened that doors he saw Max sitting on the couch. "What do ya doin' here? I said you don't have to wait....", he said. "I know but ...." "...but what? You decided to play some more plays with Logan? ", he asked seriously. "What?", Max asked surprised. "C'mon Max. I don't want to be a toy for you." "I didn't say that.", she answered. "No you didn't but you had gave me the feelin' to be a toy." "I still don't know what do you mean." Logan took a deep breath, "At first you gimme that feeling of being loved and then you said me that you love me. But then you decided to stay apart of me. What do you want Max?" "You mean the thing with the motorcycle and that I needed a clear head, don't you?" "Right." "Oh my god, if I had know that you ....", Max said and walked over to him, "Logan look....As we kissed I felt this strange feeling, I mean I felt save and protected and the heat came into me and I wanted you. But then I remembered the things that happened before. When it turned out in having sex, not more and this is what I don't need anymore. I need a serious relationship and I'm afraid that if we do this to early it could break like the other times.", she said and began to weep. Logan closed his eyes and opened it slowly, "I'm sorry Max. I didn't know that. But let me promise that having sex isn't my only priority. I love you max and when you tell me your feelings and thoughts I can take care of it. And if you want it to grow up slowly you just have to tell me." "This is always what I wanted.", max said and smiled. "And what's your plan now?", Logan asked. "Stay here and sleep some hours?" "Why not and we don't think about having sex, alright?" "Right!" Logan took her hand and lead her to his sleeping room. Max laid down and Logan laid down next to her and took Max in his arms and then covered her with the blanket. "Logan?" "Hmmm?" "I love you." "I love you too." Then Max closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Who will be your bridesmaid?  
  
December 27th  
  
"O.C.? Are you at home?", Max asked as she entered the apartment. "Yeah I'm in the bathroom. Boo.", she answered. Max placed her backpack on the floor and sat down completely bushed. "Okay...so tell me everythin' 'bout your fine Christmas.", O.C. said as she closed the door and smiled. "There isn't so much to tell ...", she said and began to smile. O.C. gave her an asking look and wanted to open her mouth as Max continued, "...Ok it was great. I have told him that I love him too and we made it out during the whole night." "Ok I have one question." "Spit it out." "Am I the bridesmaid? Or Kendra?", O.C. asked seriously. "What?", Max asked surprised. "I mean if you love him and RichiRich loves you... took it together and you will need a bridgemaid." "Nope. I've said that I want it to grow up slowly not only having sex you know?" "Oh that's sounds like a fairy tale.", Cindy said. "No that's real. What I mean is that every relation I've ever had was the guilty of the heat and was consist of having sex. And this thing with Logan could get real." "Does he know 'bout the "Heat"-thing?", Cindy asked. "Of course not. He can't ever.", Max began to look seriously. "Why?", Cindy asked. "Because he loves you Boo. That's it." "You think I should tell it him?", Max asked confused. "Darlin' I don't think it, I know it.", Cindy said. Max didn't say anything she just hesitated. "C'mon boo. Trust me. Everythin' gonna be okay." "Maybe you're right and..." "I am right.", Cindy said. "Ok ... I'll go to him tonight." "Yeah but now we should go working before Normal starts to get a bad mood." "Cindy he always has a bad mood." Both began to laugh.  
  
Later Jam Pony  
  
"Hello Normal didya have good holidays?", Max asked as she arrived at Jam Pony. But instead of giving an answer he just stood there with an asking face. "Anything to bring? A hot run?", Max asked friendly. "Everything's okay with you?", Normal asked carefully. "Of course Normal. So?" "Uhm... yes here take this. 2894 South Market." "Alright.", Max said and took her bike. "Hey you!", Normal said to Cindy," What's up with her?" "Just good mood Normal, you know .... smile and happiness, the thing with just be happy and enjoy the day?" "Hey this isn't "Barney and his friends in happy wonderland"! This is a serious business.", normal said to Cindy. "Yeah sure.", Cindy said sarcastically, turned around and went to her locker.  
  
A telephone box 5 p.m. December 27th  
  
Max stopped before the telephone box and called Logans number. It ringed two times before Logan answered, "Hello?" "Hi it's me Max." "Hi. Why do you call?", ha asked friendly. "Oh... Do I bother you?" "Nope. I'm just wondering." "Oh okay." "And why do you call?", he asked again and began to smile because of Max uncertainty which she didn't showed often. "Uhm I was just wondering if you have some time tonight so we could....uhm meet at your apartment and eat something of your culinary wonders." "Maybe but it depends." "On what?", Max asked. "If you could buy some rice on the market." "I guess I could make it. Ok uhm.... see ya at 9?" "Perfect." "By Logan." "By Max." Both hanged up.  
  
As Max had hanged up she felt strange, why was that talk so bad for her? Last night she could talk with Logan without any problems but this time she was excited like a little girlie.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - A night to explain  
  
7 p.m. Logans apartment  
  
Logan had put on the exoskeleton and had took the red wine. He had cooked something very exotic, it was Caribbean mango in a spicy tomato sauce with rice. It was the first time that he had cooked for Max and him as a couple. He loved this word, above all it was Max who was the other part of it. He really loved her.  
  
9 p.m.  
  
As Max had parked her motorcycle in the garage she put on her backpack with the rice and some strawberries and went to the elevator. But as she was inside she pressed the red STOP-button. "Okay Max you'll make it and you gonna tell him your secret and everything's gonna be okay, like O.C. had said., she said to herself. Then she pressed the button again. Shortly before she arrived at Logan she took two deep breath to calm down and then the door opened. "Knock knock.", she said to cover up her excitement. "Hi Max. Could you gimme two minutes? I have to call someone. But you could put the rice into the microwave." "Alright.", she said and made it. Then she sat down on one of the chairs and listen to the telephone call and because of her enhanced hearing she could understand the person which Logan had called. They talked about a secret meeting of some bad guys and Max guessed that she'll have to disturb that meeting tonight. But then Logan said something about january the 14th and brought the call to an end.  
  
As Logan entered the kitchen the microwave cheeped shortly and Max put out the hot rice. "I guess the dinner is ready.", Logan said and smiled. "Yeah.", max said and smiled too. "So about the day as I had left you alone during driving home...", she said.  
  
"Mm.... it's no big deal."  
  
"I owe you an explanation. See, I go through these phases.", Max tried to explain but was wondering if Logan would understand. "Phases?" "'Cause of my feline DNA. Oh, God, this something I so don't want to talk about. You know, cats? Mating cycles?" "Oh... cycles. Really? So, you go into...wow.", Logan said surprised. "So, that's why I decided not to drive with you in the car, because I got the feeling of getting hot, well, because." "Well, I'm glad you're here, and let's just forget about it.", Logan said softly. "Yeah, let's.", Max said sad. "Max, it really is okay.", Logan said to calm her down. "No, it's not. I hate it. I hate that this happens to me. I hate what it does to me, the things it makes me do." "All you did was miss...a drive in my car...right?", Logan asked irritated.  
  
"Yeah but ...it was a mistake to go away instead of talking to you and to tell you what's wrong. But t wasn't me. It's just something Manticore tricked up inside of me that I can't control. Makes me feel... like no matter what I do or how far I run I can never get away from them. Never.", Max said and began to weep. Logan got up and walked over to Max. "I'm sorry.", she said and gasped. "Max...you have nothing to be sorry for...or ashamed of. I know who you are." But as he knelt down to face her, he fell back on the floor. " Ahh! Damn it!", he said and pressed a button on the exoskeleton. " It's okay.", Max said, stood up and knelt down next to him " Sorry, let me just...", he tried to explain but failed and gave up on it as the exoskeleton beeped and didn't even worked. "I'm sorry.", he said finally. "Logan...you've got nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. It's never been about you being able to walk......not for me.", she said and smiled. So did Logan, "Will you look at us?" "Pathetic.", Max answered. "Hopeless." "Lucky we hooked up.", Max said and gave him a friendly smile. "I love you" "I love you too." Then Logan leaned over and gave her a big kiss with great emotions. "Maybe we should ... are you still hot?", Logan asked. "No This isn't Manticore, this is 100% me." She said and started to kiss him again.  
  
Twenty minutes later they had washed up the dishes and were drinking a coffee. "Could I ask you something?", Logan asked. "Spit it out." "How often do you have these phases and what do you do if you're hot?" "O god, I have guessed that it'll be that kind of questions. Okay I get these phases maybe two or three times in one year. That depends on the weather. And if I get it I want to make it out with every man that I can found, till I get somebody I feel real hot.", she explained. "Wow. You act like a cat? ...Wow." "Believe me there is no wow. It is just a memory of good old Manticore and I would do everything to end this." "Sorry, but I just can't believe it.", Logan said and hugged her. "No prob. It's just freaking me out.", Max said, took her cup and drank something. "Okay it is about 11 and I'm pretty tired. So what about another night in my warm bed?", Logan asked. "Of course. Do you know what? Let's do it.", Max murmured. "Really?" "Logan I love you and there's to think about..", she said. "I love you too.", Logan answered, took her hand and leaded her to the bed room.  
  
Two month later  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - The diary of loneliness  
  
  
  
Next morning  
  
February 27th Logans apartment 9 a.m.  
  
As Max waked up she wanted to touch Logan but as she put her hand to the left side, she didn't feel anything but nothing. Then she remembered that Logan had said he has to stand up early and that he'll not come back before 1 p.m.. That was why she decided to take at first a hot shower and to eat something. She went over to the bathroom and looked for a towel but as she opened a cupboard she saw a box made from mahagony wood next to the towels. Max hesitated but then she opened it slowly like she expected an explosion and saw a book with "DIARY" on it in the box. She took it out and watched it intensive and turned it around. Then she opened the first page and read the text.  
  
For my beloved nephew Logan. I hope this diary will help you trough all rough times and above all I promise I'll never let you alone again. In love aunt Mary.  
  
Max was surprised, was that really a diary? Of Logan? Max put the book back into the box and closed the cupboard. Then she took the shower and during this she thought about the diary and if she could read a few pages. She found no silence so she decided to risk a look. She took out the book and opened it in the middle. may 13th 2006 dear diary I couldn't live alone anymore. I want it to stop, the sadness in aunt Mary's eyes and her behavior. It makes me feel like I'm just garbage. I mean she is really brave but she had promised to help me, but now she can't even like me, I hate uncle Jonas and his look, he thinks I'm just a stupid guy but I will show him that I'm brave.  
  
Max decided to read the first pages to know what happened.  
  
November 10th 2005 Tomorrow is my 17th birthday and I'm so excited. Daddy had promised to make a journey on our ship and it'll be great with my mum and my dad and of course with Sonya. I didn't like her so much but since she is 12 years she isn't so bad. Maybe we will become friends. Max was wondering why Logan sounds so nice and happy in his firs entry. She opened the next page, and was surprised, because it was about one and a half month later. december 20th 2005 I'm sorry that I've missed the whole moth but .... I god I hate it. It is so complicated to write it down... It was on my birthday, we were on the ship and suddenly a storm came up and it was an accident.... and it was all my fault.  
  
They are death now, everybody that I loved is death but the worse thing is that I have survived. I'm so alone...please help me.  
  
I have to life at uncle Jonas house and it .... the thing is that he had show no sign of being sad, I mean it was his sister who died, Mum I miss you. I'm so alone and aunt Mary had promised to stay behind me but she is so sad aboudit to that I can't ....  
  
Max began to weep. It was so sad, his whole family died on his birthday, no wonder that he thinks it was all his fault. She opened the next side and got a shock... There was a photo of four persons and somebody had named them. There were two older persons and two kids. The both old were named Mum and Dad and the younger ones were named me and Sonya. Max recognized it, the male kid was Logan and the other kid was maybe his sister and the two older persons were his parents, the Cales. The were standing before a ship with the name "Diamonds" on it. O god this was Logans family who he had lost on his birthday. Under the photo was a sentence which was simply unbelievable. This is everything what I have yet. No one loves me now. I'm alone in the world.  
  
December 27th 2005 It was the hell. The first Christmas without them and it is incredible how uncle Jonas had react as we got a package from a friend for my Mum. He had laughed and said: "What a pity". I mean what's up? He had lost his sister and he shows no reaction, but a smile? I hate him for that shit. I hate him and I want to die.  
  
Max began to gasping, it was so strange these feelings. He really must have been alone at this time. But why he never had tell her about that? She recognized that he know almost everything about her but she didn't even know that he had lost his family. As she had wiped her tears away she decided to turn away the next ten pages.  
  
February 29th 2006 I have no hope for my graduation, I mean till I'm on the private school for richer people I have no hope. No one want to be with me or want to talk with me on this stupid school. I hate it.  
  
March 2nd 2006 Today is the birthday from Sonya and I think about a suicide, honestly. I mean no one likes me not even aunt Mary, she turned up in an second uncle Jonas.  
  
If nothing will change I climb onto a skyscraper and jump. No joke I will do that.  
  
Max turned away the next ten pages and then she found the last pages.  
  
July 16th 2006 Before two weeks I've met Gina Agotez. She is wonderful and she is new on the school and she hated her parents like I hated my uncle. She is really nice to me and I've talked to her the whole night and tell her my feelings about Mum and Dad and Sonya and we have talked about the whole world, it had helped me to recognize that I'll make it and everything else I want to make.  
  
November 5th 2006 Sorry for the long pause Only 6 days and I can drive away of uncle Jonas and his stupid behavior. Gina had asked me if I want to spend some time in LA with her. And in one week I go to Los Angeles with my honey, yeah Gina is my girlfriend and I just hope we will never split because she had rescued me from the suicide. I love her.  
  
Max was wondering about that fact. Logan was in LA with Gina? Suddenly it's getting ridiculous, he had never tell her about that, and if she thought about everything, she recognized that he had tell her nothing. She turned around the page and saw that it was the last page with Logans thoughts.  
  
January 21st 2012 It's a great disaster. The pulse had hit us and the USA is completely broken down. Gina and me lived in an apartment and we were happy and we decided to go on a trip with our ship and as we were on the sea the pulse hit us. We had to stay on the ship for six days till we could get back. But then Gina went away. I have no clue why but she said; You'll find a better girl for ya sugah. I promise. and then she was gone. At first it was a hard time for me but I have hope that it'll be better and in some time I'll find my big love. Goodbye  
  
Chapter 5 - The call of memories  
  
Max closed the book and put it back into the box. She went over to the kitchen and drank a cup of tea and then she looked over to the clock. It was shortly after 12 and Logan will be back soon, so she decided to play a little computergame. But as she was sitting before it she remembered the diary ad then she got an idea. What if she could find Gina Agotez and what if she could find out more about his life? She opened the electronic phone book for Los Angeles and began her search of truth. Ten minutes later she had find out that there were three of the same name but there was no G. or Gina , so she decided to cal them all.  
  
"Hello?", the first answered in a polish accent. "Hi this is Max. I have a question. Do you know a Gina?", Max asked friendly. "No Ma'am. No Gina but if you need money you work in my strip bar." "No thanks, you couldn't believe how ugly I am.", max said and hanged up. The second was a woman who answered the phone call, "Hello? This is Betty Agotez Hair saloon. Can I help you?" "Yeah You could. Do you know a Gina Agotez?" "Who are you?" "My name is Max and ...." "Oh hi Max. How are you? What about...uhm...Tuesday 6 p.m.?" "I don't need a haircut, Ma'am I just want to know if you know a Gina Agotez!", max screamed. "Don't be so bad. No I don't know a Gina." "Thank you goodbye." "No haircut Ma'am? I could give ya discount." "No.", Max said and hanged up. "okay Last but not least, Mr. And Mrs. Adam Agotez." She called the number and a friendly man answered the call. "Agotez?" "Hi my name is Max and I want to ask you if you know a Gina Agotez!", she said friendly. " Uhm... yeah it is my wife ... should I tell her?" "Yes sir. Please.", Max said. Two minutes later a female voice said , "Hello this is Gina." "Hi. Ma name is Max." "Hi Max. Uhm...should I know you?" "No! I guess not but I have some personally questions." "About what?" "About Logan." On the other end of the call was silence, no answer. "Gina?", max asked carefully. "Yeah. Sorry but it is something I thought I had end it for good forever.", she said and laughed. "Yeah I'm sorry for bringing back to past but it is important." "Alright. What do you want to know?" At first max told Gina about her and Logan and then about the diary and about Logans past and she asked Gina what had happened during these days. Gina told her that she had helped Logan trough these phase and that he gave himself the guilt for the death of his family. "Uhm...Gina? Why did you have end the relation?", Max asked carefully. "It was because of Adam...I've met him two days before the pulse and it seemed like love at first sight. And then I've decided to gone." "Okay, Thank ya Gina. For all." "No prob Max. Just call me if you have a question. But do me a favor. Don't tell Logan about me and where I'm living." "Alright. Bye.", max said and hanged up. Max leaned back and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes slowly and was surprised from the door which slowly opened. "Hi Max.", Logan said as she looked over. "Hi Logan." "What did ya have doing the whole time?", Logan asked. "Nothing. Why do you ask?", max said. "Nothing, just to know what you have done." "I've take a shower and I have .....", max hesitated but then she decided to be silent, "...I have eat up all your stocks." "Okay, then we should buy something to eat.", Logan said and smiled. "Uhm...sorry but I've a job and I guess I'm late so could we do that tonight?" "No , I'll do that alone. See ya tonight? 8p.m.?",Logan asked. "Yeah, sure.", she said and decided to talk to him tonight about the diary.  
  
Chapter 6 - No job, no future?  
  
Max thought about the diary and wasn't sure how to tell him what she'd done. She really regretted it and she just wanted to know more about him. As Max finally arrived at Jam Pony she met Sketchy, "Hi Maxi. Can we talk?" "Per vocalcords? yes. With each other? No!", she said. "But I have a big prob." "I have my own ones, I don't need yours too." "C'mon Max. There's that guy and he has the opinion that I have to give him $500.000 , but I don't even know him and he had said if I give him the money till tuesday he won't kill me. I just need a little brawl.", he said and made a funny move like he wanted to beat somebody up. "NO CALVIN!. Do you remember the Lydia-thing? I've told you that I'll never do you a favor again, ever! And then as you had lost your money for the Mafia? I've helped ya, and I've promised to never do you a favor. And now I promise you that you can forget it totally! And now get out of my sight!", she said and went away. "Hi Missy.", Normal said as she passed him. "Shut up!", Max said loudly and didn't took a look at him. "Oh the little Miss- I'm late but it doesn't bother- is back. Here take this package to 4893 Lincoln. And Max? Forget your personal day for the following two month.", he said and smiled. "If you have any problems with me or someone else or maybe something else keep it in ya mind and don't foolish around. Okay? I mean I don't even bother about the personal day, but I have one question? Do you like this? To enslave your workers? It is a official work and you have no right to withhold the personal days from us, just because you're in a bad mood.", she said and suddenly everybody around her who had hear that began to applaud. "Stop that you idiots!", Normal screamed but no one reacted. "I see I'm right. So...?" "Alright. You're fired!", Normal said. "What? Why?", max asked surprised. "You're to late every day and I guess the chief of Jam Pony x-Press wouldn't be very glad if he hears that so uhm...you're fired. And If somebody try that again, he can go.", he said and turned around after he had took the package back from Max. Max couldn't believe that, what was that? He never had done this before and they had done a lot of more bad things then just tell him what was right. "Alright.", she said and went outside with her stuff and her bike. She decided to drive back to Logan to tell him what happened.  
  
CHAPTER 7 - Paris! Here we come.  
  
"And then he had fired me.", Max told Logan who stood next to her in the kitchen without saying anything. "Logan? Everything's alright?", Max asked carefully and hugged him. "Uhm...yeah...but why you just forget it." "How could I?" "Not how but where.", Logan said smilingly. "He?", Max asked and was totally confused about that what Logan said. "I've said you have to forget it and I know that perfect place." Max didn't say anything she just stood there without knowing what he want to say or what was in his mind. "Paris.", he said simply. "What? Paris?" "Yeah.", he began to laugh and two seconds later Max began to laugh too. "I don't understand.", she said after stopping to laugh. "Look, my grandma Josephine lives there and she have invited me and you to spend a week in France. What do you think?" "How about great and wow but I have no money and i don't have even an I.D.... so?", Max said sadly. "Never mind, everything is done. Our plane starts in...,", he took a look at his watch and said, "....10 hours and 30 minutes. And now you have to pick up some cloth from your crib." Logan took her hand and lead her to the door where he put on the jacket and walked outside with Max and drove with her to her crib, where she picked up some warm cloth and some other stuff to spend 8 days at Paris in winter.  
  
It took two hours for packing Max stuff and to say goodbye to Cindy who was very sad about it to be alone for at least 9 days. Three more hours later they were finishing the last stuff of packing Logan's cloth. And they nearly had 3 hours to sleep before they have to go to the airport, but Max couldn't sleep, she was so excited about Paris that she decided to read a few pages about it in a magazine called "Paris - For couples and singles".  
  
12.30 a.m. --- 8 a.m. (PST in Seattle) 8.30 a.m. --- 4 p.m. (MST in Paris)  
  
Paris Airport Charles de Gaules 4 p.m.  
  
The whole time Logan had sleep in the plane and Max had watched the Atlantic ocean and during the last twenty minutes she watched the land and it was incredible gorgeous. Max was very excited because she never had been in another country but USA so everything was new. As Logan waked up finally, there were over Spain and on their way to France and as they land went bigger and bigger it seemed so silent like it was the silence in person.  
  
The airport was more comfortable than the broken one in Seattle, but that was no wonder because France wasn't hit by a electromagnetic pulse and was still a nice country. They pick up their backpacks and went outside and just as Max wanted to show Logan something female voice interrupted her, "Logan! Here! Bonjour en France." Logan turned round, began to smile and went in direction of her. "Grandma. Hey.", he said and hugged her. Max watched them and then she noticed another person, it was a girl maybe 12 years but she covered herself behind Logans grandma. "Grandma? This is Max... Max Guevara.", Logan said friendly. The old lady shook Max's hand and said, "Hi Max, nice to meet you. My name is Josephine, but you can call me Josy," "Nice to meet you, too Josy.", Max said smilingly. "And this young lady is Angelina, she is thirteen and the godchildren of Logan, do you remember Logan?" "Of course. Hi Angelina.", he said and smiled. "Say hi to Logan and Max.", Josy said. "Hi but please could you call me Angie?" "Sure.", Max said and had to laugh. "Ok, my jeep is over there so let's go.", Josy said and went forward.  
  
One hour later they arrived Paris and the whole drive Logan talked with his grandma and Max had to sit backside with Angie, but instead of talking to Angie, Max watched the city around her and everything was so breathtaking. They passed a lot of parks and streets and as they arrived a big street named Avenue des champs Elysée Max saw a big river which had to be the Seine. Then they drove over a huge bridge and drove across the Quai d'Orsay and Avenue Bosquet and everything was so huge and clear the whole opposite of Seattle and the USA. Ten minutes later they arrived at a street named Avenue Elisée Recles and as Max rose her head she discovered a huge built which was bigger than the Space needle and she was flabbergasted because she had never realized the bigness of it. "Cool what? You can see the tower more better from our apartment.", Josy said and smiled. "What is that?", Logan asked. "You don't know? This is La tour Eiffel the Eiffel tower.", Max answered. "Ok, let's go up I guess you're bushed and I think you can need some eat.", Josy said and went to the door. Everybody was okay with that and as they arrived Josy showed Max and Logan the guest room and it's gorgeous view to the tower and then she let both alone.  
  
February 28th 5.30 p.m. guest room at Josys apartment  
  
"Look at this.", Max said as she opened the curtain. "Wonderful.", Logan said and put his arms around Max wrist and started to kiss her neck. "Hey.", she said and smiled, "I still can't believe it, we're out of Seattle and the best is I am out of the sight of Manticore. Here I don't have to be careful." "Yeah but I think we shouldn't excite admiration, though.", Logan said. "Maybe you're right, no one knows where this freaky guys have their friends.", Max answered and turned around to face Logan. "What do you think about living here in Paris for the rest of our life?", she asked and kissed him. "Sounds good. This has to be the paradise." "Yeah maybe, but I guess you need some sleep, you look like pretty tired and almost dead.", Max said. "Nice like everytime. And you?" "I think I could sustain some time with you in this huge bed.", she said and went over to it and felt down. Logan followed her and lied down next to her and put his arms around her. Suddenly someone opened the door slowly and put in her head, "Dinner time is at 7.30 p.m. ! I call you then.", Josy said and closed the door as Logan had nod. "Angelina? Oú est toi?", Josy screamed as she was outside again. "Good night Logan." "Good night Max." Max leaned over and gave him a kiss and ten minutes later Logan was fall asleep, but not Max, she was still thinking about France and its different world and shortly before she felt asleep too, she remembered Logans diary and that she'll have talk to him soon. But how?  
  
Chapter 8 - A tour through Paris  
  
March 1st 10.30 a.m. Paris  
  
Logan slowly opened his eyes and turned his face over to the left side to Max, still sleeping. Then he saw the watch at the wall, which showed 10.40 a.m. . "Max. Hey wake up.", he said and stroked over her chest. "Good mornin'.", Max said. "We have to stood up, granny has planned a sightseeing tour." Max nodded, stood up and then both put on some warm cloth and went outside.  
  
11.30 a.m. Sacré Coeur  
  
"Wow.", Max said at the same time like Logan. "Isn't it? It's almost 150 years old and a wonderful built....C'mon I wanna show you something", Josy said and went over to the steps and went downstairs. Max and Logan followed her and ten minutes later they saw what she'd mean. "Ok, Logan would you please sit down on this stool, and max sit down on your lap. It'll take twenty minutes but I guess it's worth it.", Josy said and showed them the painter with his easel. Both sat down like Josy had say. "Okay, now put your face next to his.", the painter said to Logan in a french accent. "Ok then, I'll see ya in twenty minutes.", Josy said and went over to drink a coffee.  
  
2 p.m. Arc de Trioumph  
  
"This is L'arc de trioumph. Isn't it wonderful?!", Josy said loudly and with a lot of euphoria. They had almost visited the whole town, but the Eiffel tower and Max insisted on to visit it too, but everybody was so bushed that Logan and Max decide to visit it alone without Josy and Angie and to be back to dinner.  
  
On their way to the tower max and Logan passed an American restaurant which was used to be famous in the USA, but today just luxury. It was called McDonalds. They eat something and drink a cola and then they went to the tower.  
  
Chapter 9 - Truth can hurt  
  
4 p.m. La tour Eiffel  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but the tower is closed today.", a man said as Max and Logan arrived at it. "What a pity. But what about this bench over there?", Max said and walked over to it. As they sat down Max was sure that this moment was the best to tell Logan what she had do. "Uhm...Logan? We have to talk." "Sounds seriously." "It is."; max said and smiled forced. "Spit it out.", Logan said. "Alright...that's everything else but easy...At first I want to make an apologize for doing this but I didn't know what I have could else do..." "Max, just tell me, I couldn't kill you at least.", he said and smiled friendly. "Okay...a few days ago, as I was alone at your apartment, I've found a box with a diary in it and... I just wanted to know more about you and your past! I mean, I just wanted to know more than you have told me, and now I'm wondering why you hadn't tell me about your parents and your sister.", Max slowly raised her head and saw that Logan had turned his head away in another direction. "Logan?", Max asked carefully and put her hand on his left shoulder, but he stood up and made a step forward, "No. Tel me you haven't do this, Max. Tell me!" "I'm sorry, it was just my curiosity and ..." "NO! You hadn't the right for reading my diary. It's everything I have and everything I was.", he became loudly. "I'm sorry..." "No Max, just forget about it! Let me alone, please." "Logan, no don't! I just ..." "GO!", he screamed directly in her face. Max began to weep and hesitated. "I've said you should go.", he repeated. Max turned around and went back to Josys apartment.  
  
  
  
PS: Reviews! Please! I am addicted! I hope it isn't such a mess, but I think the next part will be more better than this. I don't want to spoil you but a big surprise is coming up next time.... stay tuned for Part II ( I promise no more parts) 


End file.
